Pregnant with Draco Malfoy
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: Narcissa is pregnant with Draco... may do more like these


Narcissa Malfoy woke up having to vomit. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could; she just managed to get there on time. When she came back to the bedroom, Lucius was sitting up on the edge of their bed. She sat down next to him, "Are you going to be getting sick all day just like yesterday?" he asked, rubbing her back. She had infact gotten sick many times the day before. And the day before that too. "I want you to take it easy today," Narcissa nodded, "Lay down," Lucius kissed her forehead before leaving.

Narcissa knew why she was getting sick. She wasn't just going to take it easy today. She was going to have to take it easy for the next eight (already 1 month pregnant) months. She was scared. She was having the hardest time getting pregnant, and after 4 years of trying, she finally is. Luckily, Narcissa's father, Cygnus, Black was coming over that evening.

I'm so scared," she cried. Her and her father were alone in her room, while Lucius entertained the other guests. "What if I die? What if the baby dies!?"

"Narcissa," Cygnus said gently, giving her hand a squeeze. Her tear-filled blue eyes fell on his concerned brown ones, and the blonde couldn't stop herself. She flung her arms around her father's neck and clung desperately to him. Cygnus folded his arms around her frame, holding her closely. He ran a hand over Narcissa's long, blonde hair and kissed her forehead, "Narcissa, there's no need to cry… You'll be fine,"

"What's wrong with _her_?" Bellatrix just came into the room, "Oh and somebody is downstairs waiting for you." She said to Cygnus, who pryed Narcissa off of him.

"Bellatrix, you stay with Narcissa," Cygnus said, leaving the girls alone. Cissy could always trust Bellatrix. Even though she was kinda crazy, she was there for Narcissa when their mother died when Narcissa was only 9.

"Cissy," Bella said, sitting on the bed next to Narcissa and putting an arm around her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant..." Narcissa said, her head was bowed, but her eyes were looking at Bellatrix.

"So you've finally been able to produce an heir..." bad idea. It made Narcissa cry even harder, "I meant, why is having a baby so bad?"

"B-because I'm afraid," tears were pouring out of her beautiful blue eyes, "What if _this_ baby d-dies? It was all my fault!" Narcissa could never forgive herself that she had a miscarrige 4 years prior, when it wasnt her fault.

"Narcissa," Bellatrix said, being very sincere, She usually never called her that, "You couldn't help it; it wasn't your fault at all! Your body wasn't ready, you were extremely ill, and you were only 19" Bellatrix clung to her little sister just like the day their mum died.

Narcissa straightend herself up, and Bellatrix pushed Cissy's blonde hair away from her eyes and caressed her cheek, "You'll be fine; I promise."

...

Narcissa decided to tell Lucius she was pregnant the next day. Lucius was sitting on the sofa in the drawing room reading a book on dark magic, when Narcissa decided to break the news to him.

"Lucius," Narcissa said cautiously, "I have to tell you something..."

Lucius got up from the sofa and went over her, "Are you feeling better?" he asked, putting his arms around her. Narcissa nodded her head, "There's something you wanted to tell me?" He said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm pregnant..." She said shaking, she didn't know how well he'd take the news.

"You're what?" Lucius asked unwrapping his arms from around her.

"I-I'm pregnant." Narcissa answered still shaking. Lucius' face grew red and he sat back onto the sofa and put his head in his hands.

"Lucius, I'm sorry." Narcissa said as she reached for her coat and started to leave.

"Narcissa, don't leave," He said as he stood up and grabbed her hand, "This is just…I didn't expect this to be what it was..." His voice trailed off, "I wasn't ready to be a father but, now I might have to be."

It took Lucius a good two weeks to start to _really_ appreciate that they were going to have a baby. He was getting the paper from his office when he walked pass his and Narcissa's room and heard her talking. He stopped walking, and stood there to listen.

"Hi there Baby!" Narcissa cooed to her small bump "You don't know this yet, but I'm your mummy, and you're gonna be the most spoiled and loved baby ever. I don't know if you're a boy or girl yet, but you're gonna be perfect and me and daddy love you so much. Even though Daddy might not show it yet, he will. I promise."

"And so do I!" Bellatrix added, she was pretty excited too. She'd get to teach him all about the dark arts.

_4 months later_

It was the middle of the night when Narcissa woke up because she felt weird. Then she felt the baby begin to kick. Lucius woke up with a start when she shifted in the bed. "What is it?"

"The baby is kicking!" Narcissa grabbed his hand and put it over her stomach.

"That's our baby," he said, "He's kicking!"

The next morning, Lucius was proud to tell everyone that his baby was kicking for the first time last night. While he was telling Rodolphus, Bella and Cissy were sitting on the sofa. "Bella! He's kicking again," Narcissa exclaimed. Bellatrix quickly laid her hand on Narcissa's stomach.

"Oh my! He is!" she exclaimed. The sisters sat there giggling as they felt him kick. After a deep while in thought, Bella said, "You know what I don't understand?"

"What?" Cissy replied.

"How women could even think about getting an abortion. Yes, I know, maybe she's struggling, but how could somebody do something like that? It's always been a touchy subject for me, and I wasn't sure how I really felt about it, but Cissy, after feeling that little bitty life in there, I don't know how they could do such a thing,"

"Me either..." Narcissa said, her voice trailing off. She started to read an article from the newspaper about Lord Voldemort. "I really wish I could get more involved with this," she patted her stomach, "but with the baby I can't."

"Yeah, you're right... Ughhh when is Roddie going to comeee?" Bella whined bouncing her legs up and down. "I just hate that prat sometimes."

"Lucius is probably bragging to him about the baby or something. He should try carrying this baby. I'm not even halfway yet, but I've already gotten morning sickness, back aches, swollen ankles, weak knees, and I have to eat for two."

"I wouldn't mind eating for two," Bella said looking over her shoulder to see if Rodolphus had came. He and Lucius had just walked into the drawing room. Bellatrix sprang up and ran over to Rodolphus, who left before saying goodbye, while Lucius sat down next to Narcissa.

"Narcissa," Lucius said, taking her by the hand, "come look at this." He took her into the nursery. "Do you like it?" He pointed to a crib. It was made of a fine dark wood, it also turned to a cradle, it had a green baby blanket too.

The best part was what was inscribed on the headboard: _"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper" _meaning 'Purity Will Always Conquer'

"I love it!" Narcissa said, wrapping her arms around him, and passionately kissing him until they were interupted by a small kick from the baby.


End file.
